Riot
IIRioTII '('Riot in-game) is a very popular and extremely skilled North American player in Geometry Dash. He has completed several of the game's hardest levels, with the most notable being Ice Carbon Diablo X, Cataclysm, Crimson Clutter, A Bizarre Phantasm, and Retention. By far, the one that propelled him into the ranks of the best players was being the verifier of the extreme demon Bloodbath, being by far the hardest demon of the time. However, he wasn't much of a creator: in fact, his own levels are mostly challenges that did not receive a star rating. He did make a serious level though, which is known as "Sparks”, an old level he created back in the 1.6 days. On August 12, 2015 he verified the extreme demon Bloodbath, a level at one point considered by the whole community as one of the hardest in the game. Riot's popularity exploded after the verification of this level. Due to hacking accusations, on September 12 that year, Riot announced that he would be leaving the community, but returned within hours. A few months later, in December, he announced that he was getting bored of Geometry Dash and would play less of it. This was a video that caused people to think Riot was quitting forever. However, he uploaded a video of him practicing The Hell Factory, and stated that he did not quit and was simply playing less at the time because he did not feel like playing. He later made a brief return by uploading a video of Rearmed. A while back, Riot started trying to verify a mega-collaboration by the name of Yatagarasu, set to be one of the hardest possible levels in the game. However, Riot got bored, along with not wanting to further injure his hand. He has since given the level to Surv to verify it, which has been passed on to TrusTa, who infamously nerfed and verified the level. He was also trying to verify a version of Sonic Wave that was redecorated by Viprin, dubbed Sonic Wave Infinity which he gave to Sunix to verify, who is fairly inactive on the level, although he has some impressive progress. He also tried to verify an insanely buffed version of Blast Processing known as Quantum Processing, which was later verified by Rampage. On May 22, 2016, he verified his third Extreme Demon: Red World Rebirth, which is a significantly redecorated version of Red World, the notorious 1.8 collaboration by Neptune and SaRy. This level would also mark the beginning of a significant break Riot took from Geometry Dash. Months after taking a break from Geometry Dash, he made a brief return by getting 73% on the original Sonic Wave and finishing Audio Excursion by GoodSmile. A few days later, he also achieved a new best of 96% on Sonic Wave. On December 1, 2016, Riot uploaded a video of him practicing Artificial Ideology, a new level made by the Team N2 members which was going to be verified by COSINE, but it was later passed to Riot. He made good progress on it on two separate occasions, going from 26% to 88% and from 44% to 100%.He also got 40% in normal mode. On January 2, 2017 however, Knobbelboy streamed himself verifying Artificial Ideology, saying that Riot gave up on the level, an unexpected move as Riot had stated in the description of one of his progress videos; "I expect to beat this soon :)". On January 4, 2017, Riot said on his Twitter page that he is retiring from Geometry Dash and that he is going to make a video about it. This video has never come to be, however, it is unknown if this video is still in progression or cancelled. Cancellation seems to be a viable thought, as on July 14, 2017, Riot returned by beating Saturn V by nasgubb, and after that, has beaten a whole bunch of demons varying in difficulty: from Easy demons like Universal Remote by Rustam, to Extreme demons such as Allegiance by NikroPlays. When September 14, 2017 arrived, Riot released an announcement video, stating that he would be retiring from Geometry Dash, presumably for the final time, due to returning finger pain that plagued him almost a year prior. He stated that his active projects are finished and the verification videos would most likely be the last GD related videos on his channel: Sonic Wave Infinity and Necromancer (set to be verified by Sunix) along with Quantum Processing and Descent into Exile (set to be verified by Rampage). On 14 November 2017, Riot released a video exposing Noctafly for hacking certain demons. 6 days later, he responded to Noctafly's video, and then the day after, he released a video saying Noctafly had confessed. On 29 November, 2017, Riot verified Galactic Machine by Komp, saying he "ended up nerfing the level from what it was when he got it." On 17 June 2018, He did a video where he quit officially, He said he was moving on to Fortnite, and he wants to be known for that instead of Geometry Dash.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hTHLiiOJQ4 He unlisted all of his GD videos and put them in a playlist,https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEKbCjSh8K86NVUAZxgpuRgsmpOSBMdqk and he later made a followup.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ilRpHeQCBA On 24 July 2018, Riot's youtube channel was terminated for advertising his link to a twitch stream which broke the Terms of Service. Levels * Demon Levels ** Bloodbath (mega-collaboration with 10 creators): Was at the time of its release undisputedly the hardest level in Geometry Dash, also the level that stopped debates about whether Cataclysm or Ice Carbon Diablo X is the hardest. This was Riot's first featured level, and it took him almost 22,000+ attempts to verify it. ** Red World Rebirth (designed by Hinds, Findexi & Viprin): A slightly buffed and redecorated version of the notorious Red World by SaRy and Neptune. The level was verified by Riot himself. His second featured level to date. ** Quantum Processing (designed by Hinds and Sil3nce): An extremely buffed remake of Blast Processing, the seventeenth official level in Geometry Dash. It was started over two years ago and is the level with the longest amount of anticipation time in the game's history. This is Riot's third featured level and was verified by his good friend Rampage. * Other Levels ** blood bathub hard v: A buffed version of Bloodbath with a secret way. Riot claimed that he made this copyable so people can try it with "Ignore Damage". ** Sparks: Riot's own serious 1.6 level, using the song Cycles. It got removed, then reuploaded, then yet again removed and reuploaded. ** EVW Chalennge: A tiny-length challenge level for EricVanWilderman. ** Tartarus: A silent level. He verified it with hacks, and the level was made to be a verification challenge. Nobody has beaten it yet without hacks, however. * Deleted Levels ** Riot Madness: The first level in the Riot Level Series, his first level ever created. ** Riot on Track: The second level in the Riot Level Series. ** Riotgeist: The third level in the Riot Level Series. ** GS One Space Fly v2: An Insane Tiny level by Riot. The level includes no more than an extremely difficult and very tight (1 block between floor spikes and overhead spikes) ship sequence. However, this level had been ruined due to Anaban hacking the level, so Riot deleted the level. ** Dab reto xdddd: A short level with 346 objects with easy UFO, Ship, Wave and Robot gameplay. It was removed a few hours after it was released. ** Retention 144hz Ver: A simple copy of Retention, it was made for 144hz monitor users due to bugs, but it was later removed after he retired from Geometry Dash. Achievements * Verifications **Bloodbath **Cataclysm **Red World Rebirth * Notable demons (Are/were on the top 50) **Ice Carbon Diablo X **A Bizarre Phantasm **The Ultimate Phase **Allegiance **Heartbeat **Retention Trivia *Riot was the first player to complete Ice Carbon Diablo X legitimately. *Riot was once the only player to have beat Cataclysm three times. Twice the old version, once the new version (he verified the new Cataclysm with coins). Brandon Larkin has technically beaten Cataclysm six times, but the third, fourth, fifth and sixth times were remakes of Cataclysm, such as BrandonClysm and SatchoClysm. He has confirmed to have beaten Cataclysm a total of eight times, just without recording two of them. TrusTa plans to beat Cataclysm 100 times, so far with 28 completions. *He was formerly a list editor in the Geometry Dash Forum, but was demoted due to inactivity. *Riot is the 4th major Geometry Dash YouTuber to reach 100,000 subscribers on his channel. The others are GuitarHeroStyles, Bycraftxx, SoulsTRK, MiKha, Flub and EricVanWilderman. *A long time ago, Riot sat on the top 100 list when the required star amount was not as high as now. After starting to focus more on demon slaying instead of star grinding however, he slowly started to fall out of the top and is now not even in the top 1000. References Category:American players Category:Retired Players